Os olhos das rosas
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Aioria encontra uma rosa azul esquisita contendo um olho de peixe. Logo descobre que Afrodite andou distribuindo esses enfeites tenebrosos por todas as Doze Casas. História escrita para a Semana Olho Azul.


_História escrita para a Semana Olho Azul, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

 _Não deixe de visitar meu perfil para conhecer os eventos nos quais participo ^^v_

 _Se você é escritor, venha participar dos eventos da comunidade Olho Azul Fanfics!_

 _Se você é leitor, venha ler as fanfics de outros ficwriters da Olho Azul Fanfics!_

* * *

 **Os olhos das rosas**

* * *

Aioria retornou do treino, um pouco cansado, e decidiu relaxar um antes de voltar ao trabalho de vigiar o templo de Leão. Um banho frio ia bem depois de horas sob o sol de quarenta graus. Garan já havia deixado tudo pronto; só restava ir para o banho. Entrou no quarto, arrancou as roupas de treino e buscou a toalha já seca, próxima a janela. Foi quando notou.

Anexada à parede, havia uma rosa azul. Estranhou. O que significava aquilo? Agachou-se e observou-a de perto. Não era falsa. As pétalas pareciam genuínas, assim como o leve perfume. Contudo, assim que o sentiu, afastou-se. E se fosse uma rosa de Afrodite? Podia muito bem estar envenenada. Podia também ser uma armação de algum inimigo…

Olhou-a sob vários ângulos, desconfiado. Era bom mesmo que fosse do Afrodite, pois a pior coisa era um ataque tão estranho nas Doze Casas, justo numa época tão pacífica. Pegou um lápis sobre o criado mudo e, muito cuidadosamente, começou e mexer nas pétalas. Foi quando avistou algo ainda mais estranho. Abaixou-se mais um pouco para ver melhor: era um olho.

Não era um olho qualquer. era bem redondo, saltado, constituído de dois círculos. Um azul claro e o outro - uma pupila - completamente preto. Parecia-se bastante com o olho de um peixe. Muito estranho… Não podia relaxar com aquela coisa grudada na sua parede. Esticou a cabeça para fora do quarto e chamou Garan.

"Garan, tem um negócio esquisito no meu quarto."

"O que é?"

"Uma rosa azul com um olho no meio. Acha que pode ser o ataque de um inimigo?"

"Não recebi nenhuma mensagem de alerta, senhor. Mas… é verdade que também precisei sair para comprar coisas…"

"Ah!", comentou Lithos, da cozinha. "Senhor Aioria, o senhor Afrodite passou por aqui faz um tempo, e disse que ia colocar um presente na casa! Desculpe, esqueci de avisar…"

"Um presente?! Grotesco assim?"

"Eu não sei o que ele fez no quarto, só deixei que entrasse… Será que fiz mal…?"

"Não, não… Só pensei que pudesse ser de algum inimigo. Mas se foi o Afrodite… Vou tomar o banho."

Aioria não queria pensar muito naquilo. Já que era algo de Afrodite, e não de um estranho, resolveu confiar por ora. Entrou no banheiro, desejando livrar-se de todo o suor e sujeira. Por mais que a armadura fosse uma vestimenta de combate, sentia que deveria honrá-la com um corpo limpo antes de vesti-la. Quando entrou no banho, apreciou o choque térmico e o alívio que este lhe proporcionou. Molhou a cabeça e relaxou com um profundo suspiro.

Depois do banho, teria ainda de vigiar a casa de Leão até à noite, de modo que aquele seria o seu único momento de descanso antes de continuar trabalhando. Por isso, não se importava de ficar na água por até meia hora. Ele realmente precisava daquele descanso. Mergulhou mais uma vez e sentou-se em outro lugar da banheira, um quadrado com lado de dois metros, recentemente forrada de cerâmica com a permissão da deusa. Naquela posição, podia ver mais facilmente uma estátua sua deusa. Aioria gostava de admirar aquela imagem e refletir sobre sua devoção à ela. Era aquela estátua que o motivava a abandonar o descanso e continuar com seu trabalho, todos os dias.

Mas havia algo diferente em sua visão. Bem do lado da estátua, na parede, encontrou mais um 'presente' de Afrodite. Levantou-se e olhou a rosa de perto. Esta também tinha um olho azul esbugalhado em seu centro, causando-lhe horror.

"Das quatro paredes, o Afrodite precisava escolher justo aquela em que coloquei a estátua da deusa? Não quero ficar olhando pra essa coisa horrível!"

Irritado, moveu a estátua para outra parede e voltou a relaxar no banho. Aquele era seu momento, não do Afrodite. Quando o encontrasse, com certeza perguntaria se era seguro tocar na flor: não admitia que aquela coisa tirasse espaço da deusa Athena em seu banho.

* * *

Pensava na bizarrice daquela flor com olho, enquanto vigiava todo o Santuário abaixo. Notou que Mu e Aldebaran haviam iniciado uma escalada juntos, e provavelmente logo chegariam. Paravam um pouco em cada templo para conversar com os colegas. Havia alguns cavaleiros de ouro que costumavam passear pelas Doze Casas quando sentiam muito sono ou ficavam entediados. Contudo, Mu e Aldebaran não tinham aquele costume, pois eram os primeiros a defender as Doze Casas. Esperou que eles alcançassem a sua.

"Boa tarde, Aioria", cumprimentou Mu.

"Oi. Estão passeando?"

"Não exatamente", respondeu Aldebaran, cruzando os braços. Embora não estivesse lutando, o cavaleiro de Touro estava tão acostumado a assumir aquela postura que o fazia naturalmente. "Estamos indo para a Casa de Peixes, falar com o Afrodite."

"Afrodite? Qual é o problema com ele?"

"Ué, você não viu? Ele espalhou rosas azuis pelas nossas casas. Disse que era uma forma de defesa como as rosas vermelhas no caminho para a sala do mestre, mas essas coisas são grotescas! Tem um olho bem no meio de cada rosa."

"Ah, então vocês também? Eu notei hoje mais cedo, quando fui descansar antes da vigília. Afinal que rosas são aquelas?"

"Ele não me explicou direito, mas falou que atacariam qualquer invasor."

"Mas você não acha estranho colocar as rosas no quarto e no banheiro?", complementou Mu. "Eu realmente não gosto dessa história."

"Sim, eu concordo com você. Eu estava treinando agora, e não sabia de nada disso. Ainda bem que vocês vão perguntar para ele. E vocês sabem o que os outros pensam?"

"Saga acha que é uma arma contra nós", respondeu Aldebaran. "Porque ele disse que havia um monte dessas rosas no quarto dele."

"Um monte? Na minha só tem uma…"

"Pois é, por isso que acho que deve ser uma forma de ele proteger as Doze Casas contra cavaleiros potencialmente perigosos… É o que eu penso."

"Faz sentido. Bem, me contem depois o que o Afrodite vai dizer. Eu iria também, mas estou de guarda."

"Sem problemas."

Era uma forma de segurança contra eles mesmos? Se fosse isso, como Aioria podia receber uma rosa azul também, se ele era um dos mais devotos cavaleiros? Sentiu-se um pouco ofendido pela suposição, mas decidiu esperar. Afinal, ainda não ouvira nada de Afrodite.

* * *

'Enquanto não houver perigo, ela não passa de um simples enfeite'. Essa foi a resposta de Afrodite. Isso não explicava a localização das rosas nem o motivo de haver números variados nas paredes das diferentes casas. Aioria não conseguia se sentir confortável com aquelas coisas. Ouviu dizer que Shaka, Milo, Camus e Shura simplesmente arrancaram as rosas da parede. Contudo, logo Afrodite apareceu para repô-las.

No dia seguinte, havia combinado de jantar com Marin e Aioros. Era uma daquelas reuniões procurando aproximar seu incorrigível irmão e sua namorada, embora Marin não demonstrasse qualquer sinal de amizade por seu irmão mais velho. Pelo contrário, parecia desprezá-lo. Aioros, por outro lado, não pensava muito em sua relação com os outros, contanto que pudesse continuar se divertindo, como sempre.

Aioros apareceu rindo, depois de esconder um despertador embaixo da cama de Shaka. Aioria certamente ouviria a reclamação do vizinho posteriormente. Marin não demonstrava a mesma empolgação. Para ela, o jantar com o 'cunhado' era uma chateação. Aparentemente, só a animava a ideia de passar a noite ali com ele. Contudo, ela ao menos permitia que Aioros a visse sem a máscara.

"Então estão todos achando estranhas essas rosas azuis nas casas", contava Aioria, para Marin.

"Estranho", respondeu ela. "Eu já teria destruído essa rosa há muito tempo!"

"Foi o que alguns fizeram. Mas aí o Afrodite repôs as rosas, dizendo que era pelo bem do Santuário."

"Que coisa mais chata…"

Aioros, que tinha metade do pão na boca, comentou, com voz abafada:

"Ué, ele não repôs a minha."

"Como assim, irmão?"

"A minha foi embora pela privada."

"Hein?! Pensei que não ligasse pra coisas estranhas."

Terminando de engolir, Aioros comentou, rindo.

"É lógico que fiz isso! Imagina, uma coisa tão esquisita! Nem eu consigo imaginar algo assim. O Afrodite tem muita imaginação. Eu não sou de mexer nas artes dos outros, mas sabe? Quando vi aquele olhão de peixe bem no meio da rosa, fiquei com uma sensação estranha. Era como se alguém estivesse me olhando do outro lado da parede! Lógico que não é assim, mas depois eu não consegui tirar isso da cabeça e fiquei muito incomodado."

Pela primeira vez, Marin pareceu interessada no que Aioros dizia.

"Então você teve a ótima ideia de mandar a rosa embora pelos canos. Uma decisão sensata."

"Não… Foi um acidente."

"Como assim?"

"É que eu não conseguia parar de pensar que aquele olho estava realmente… olhando. Aí eu pensei: se você tivesse um olho que olha pra tudo que você aponta, o que faria com ele? Ora, deixar o olho pendurado na parede é muito sem graça. E se tem alguém que realmente está olhando por ele? Eu só deixei a coisa mais interessante."

"Ai!", reclamou Marin, levando a mão à face, desapontada. "E você achou que seria mais interessante fazer o olho ver a descarga…"

"Não! Eu achei que seria mais interessante o olho ver coisas acontecendo. Então eu fixei a rosa dentro da privada, para que o olho visse tudo que a gente faz nela!"

"É pior do que eu imaginava", queixou-se Marin, irritada.

"O Shura riu quando eu contei", comentou Aioros. "Mas aí a rosa ficou suja de você sabe o que, se desprendeu e foi embora com a descarga… Mas o Afrodite não colocou uma rosa nova na minha parede… Eu até queria outra pra colocar de novo na privada, de um jeito que não soltasse…"

"Leva a minha!", ofereceu Aioria. "Pode levar as duas que ele colocou, também!"

"Posso mesmo? Obrigado!"

"Aioria, ele só vai fazer besteira com essas coisas", comentou Marin.

"Eu não ligo, contanto que me livre dessas rosas."

Aioria respirou aliviado ao deparar-se com a parede livre de rosas. Marin já o esperava na cama. Ela era tão linda sem a máscara que desejava vê-la daquele jeito o dia inteiro. Infelizmente a lei do Santuário não permitia.

"Eu não conseguiria me sentir à vontade com você enquanto aquela rosa estivesse aqui. Ainda bem que meu irmão levou."

"Eu também… Venha, Aioria."

Aioria entregou-se inteiro para à namorada. Cobriu-a de carinho e beijos, enquanto lentamente a fez deitar na cama. Contudo, entre os seus beijos, Marin quis falar.

"Espera… olha… olha pra cima!"

Ela cobriu o rosto, e Aioria olhou para o teto. E lá estava a desgraça, bem escondida. Com o olho azul bem aberto, escondido no centro da rosa. Aioria, irritado, saltou, arrancou a rosa azul e levou-a para o banheiro. Jogou-a no vaso e mandou-a pela descarga. Pronto. Assim ninguém mais o incomodaria em sua noite com Marin. Retornou para o quarto, sorrindo.

"Podemos continuar, Marin."

Contudo, a amazona estava com a máscara ocultando o rosto e de braços cruzados.

"Não. Eu não vou deitar com você de novo até que resolva essa estupidez com a rosa azul. Que coisa mais nojenta!"

"Mas não tem realmente alguém olhando através dela!"

"Aioria, certa vez você me disse que o idiota do seu irmão é perdoado aonde quer que vá no Santuário porque, quando todo mundo pensava que ele estava errado, ele estava certo. Por mais imbecil que seja a ideia dele de colocar uma rosa dentro da privada, não quero arriscar a possibilidade de ele estar certo sobre o olho."

"Mas…"

"Nada de mas. Ou você resolve isso, ou não venho mais dormir com você."

Quando Marin teimava, não havia deus que a fizesse mudar de ideia. Aioria ainda tentou uma saída:

"E por baixo das cobertas?"

"Resolve isso ou você pode esquecer de eu vir pra cá subir essas escadas."

"Ok, ok…"

Aioria já havia aprendido que era inútil tentar argumentar. De fato, apesar de ter as ideias mais absurdas, Aioros possuía uma intuição muito boa, mesmo sem perceber. Falaria no dia seguinte com Afrodite, sem falta.

* * *

Assim que acordou, Aioria dirigiu-se para Peixes. A maioria dos cavaleiros ainda nem haviam acordado. Afrodite estava treinando o cosmos quando se aproximou e mostrou a rosa que encontrara no teto.

"Afrodite, acho melhor você parar com essa história de colocar rosas com olhos de peixe nas nossas casas. É tenebroso, nojento e incomoda à beça! A Marin se recusou a dormir comigo ontem por causa disso, sabia?"

"Ora… Que pena. Mas é um sacrifício interessante para o Santuário, Aioria. Pense bem. Se algum inimigo invadir o Santuário, essa rosa irá proteger suas casas."

"Isso não passa de uma desculpa esfarrapada! Essa rosa só serve para defender o Santuário contra seus próprios cavaleiros, e a prova é que tem um monte delas na casa do Saga!"

"Interessante teoria, mas você está completamente errado. Aioria... Você devia confiar mais em mim. Tudo o que eu faço é pelo bem do Santuário, sabia? Eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena, completamente regenerado."

"Sinceramente, eu desconfio muito disso, pois parece que você está se defendendo contra os seus próprios aliados!"

"Eu? Eu defendi Athena no muro das Lamentações como todos vocês. Eu fico ofendido por você desconfiar dessa maneira de mim. Pois eu juro, em nome da constelação de Peixes, que não pretendo causar nenhum mal ao Santuário ou à nossa deusa."

"É melhor que esteja falando a verdade mesmo, para o seu próprio bem…"

Depois de ouvir Afrodite jurar fidelidade à Athena três vezes, Aioria resolveu retornar para o seu templo. Estava no meio do caminho para a casa de Aquário, quando ouviu a voz de Afrodite, carregada pelo vento.

"Não, a privada de novo!"

Foi quando se deu conta: e se seu irmão estivesse certo? E se Afrodite estivesse se referindo às rosas que Aioros provavelmente já havia colocado nos vasos de sua casa? Apressou os passos e correu até a casa de Sagitário. Soube pela serva que seu irmão estava ocupado, no banheiro. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber o que Aioros fazia àquela hora, logo depois de despertar.

Esperou pacientemente, até que Aioros apareceu sorridente na sala.

"Oi, maninho! Aposto que está se sentindo o homem mais sortudo do mundo hoje, não é? Teve uma noite legal?"

"A Marin encontrou uma rosa no teto e se recusou a dormir comigo. Foi horrível."

"Ah, sinto muito por você… Mas eu tenho algo que pode te deixar mais feliz. Venha ver."

Aioros conduziu-o direto ao banheiro, de onde ainda exalava o desagradável odor. No fundo do vaso, Aioria viu duas rosas azuis, juntas e voltadas para cima.

"Não é uma beleza? Nessa posição, elas não se sujam muito. Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa: você por um acaso ainda não tem contas a pagar no banheiro? Porque, se tiver, o que me diz de usar esta linda privada adornada, com um parzinho bonitinho de olhos de peixes…"

"Olhando tudo o que eu for fazer?"

"Sei que na verdade não são nada de mais, mas a ideia não é engraçada? Imagine só, Aioria, alguém olhando por esse olho bem quando você está prestando contas com o trono!"

Aioros gargalhou, enquanto Aioria percebia que uma ideia diabólica surgia em sua mente. Algo muito maior do que a brincadeira escatológica de seu irmão. Sorriu e despediu-se de Aioros:

"Irmão, desculpe, eu preciso correr agora. Existe algo que preciso fazer, e tem que ser agora!"

"É? Volte depois então pra gente se divertir como nos velhos tempos!"

Aioria não podia acreditar no que estava para fazer. Ele, que sempre fora tão comportado, estava prestes e se tornar o novo Aioros do Santuário. Voltou para a casa de Aquário e recomeçou a descida, agora passando uma nova mensagem para os cavaleiros de ouro. Surpreendentemente, eles foram muito receptivos à sua ideia. Shura até se ofereceu para ajudar, mas Aioria não achou necessário. Era uma ideia simples, mas provavelmente eficiente.

De casa em casa, convenceu os companheiros de sua ideia. Todos lhe doaram as rosas azuis. Quando passou pela casa de Saga, precisou de um saco enorme para recolher todas as rosas restantes. Quando alcançou a casa de Áries, Mu comentou:

"Mas Aioria, e se a sua teoria estiver errada?"

"Então amanhã teremos as rosas azuis de volta. Não temos realmente nada a perder."

"Entendi… Mas quem diria que você faria uma coisa dessas? Tem cara de ser coisa do Aioros."

"Ele fez isso na casa dele, só estou extendendo a ideia."

"Você realmente faria qualquer coisa pela Marin, não é?"

Aioria sentiu as orelhas esquentarem e riu, sem jeito.

"Você nunca a viu brava de verdade… Bem, vou indo. Logo os candidatos a cavaleiros vão acordar. Não quero perder a oportunidade. Até logo, Mu."

Começou a descer as escadas. Contudo, ouviu passos de uma corrida desesperada na sua direção. Afrodite apareceu com os olhos arregalados e segurou-o pelo ombro.

"Espere, Aioria! Espere!"

"O que foi, Afrodite?"

"Eu mudei de ideia! Me dê essas flores!"

"Do que está falando, amigão? Eu vou espalhá-las por todo o Santuário, para que todos fiquem protegidos por sua infinita bondade. A próxima parada é o dormitório dos candidatos a cavaleiros. Preciso me apressar, eles acordam em quinze minutos. Ah, eles vão adorar a surpresa!"

"Não! Não!"

"Ora, só estou fazendo isso para te ajudar, Afrodite! Afinal, você provou para mim que só tem boas intenções com as rosas! Eu já volto!"

E fez o que prometeu. Enfiou uma rosa em cada vaso sanitário existente no Santuário, pouco antes da maioria dos soldados e servos acordarem. Voltou de ótimo humor para casa, recebendo apenas uma repreensão do irmão por não tê-lo levado junto naquela distribuição.

* * *

Fora uma noite maravilhosa. Aioria relaxava no colchão, abraçado a Marin, sem a máscara. Finalmente pudera ter um tempo decente a sós com ela. Todo o esforço valera a pena.

"Mas, Aioria, o Afrodite não vai querer se vingar de você de alguma forma? Tenho certeza que a reação do seu irmão já não surpreende mais ninguém, mas você não é de fazer essas coisas. E se ele tentar se vingar de você?"

"Hum… Não se preocupe, eu já pensei sobre isso. Está vendo aquela caixa preta na estante?"

"Sim…?"

"Eu criei uma barreira cósmica em volta dela e coloquei algumas rosas azuis que sobraram. Elas servem de garantia que Afrodite não tentará nada engraçadinho de novo."

Marin sentou-se na cama.

"Mas Aioria, e se o Afrodite falava a verdade sobre a rosa servir para nos proteger?"

"Não, impossível. Saga o prensou contra a parede e o fez confessar. A verdade é que as rosas azuis não passavam de simples câmeras que transmitiam as imagens direto para a mente de Afrodite, sempre que algo em torno delas se mexia. O motivo era simplesmente divertir-se às nossas custas."

"Que horror… Mas… é por esse motivo que ele não repôs as rosas do seu irmão."

"Ele deve ter amado a distribuição que fiz logo de manhã! E eu prometi para ele: caso ele tente fazer qualquer coisa do tipo novamente, darei uma rosa dessa caixa para o meu irmão."

"É… conhecendo o seu irmão, Afrodite definitivamente não vai se atrever."

"Foi um plano perfeito."

"Foi uma loucura, mas acho que desta vez seu irmão foi útil. O que me diz de um pequeno prêmio? Vamos pra cozinha, vou fazer algo pra nós dois."

"Nada melhor do que isso!"

Ainda demoraria duas horas antes de Garan e Lithos acordarem. Aioria e Marin foram para a cozinha, esperando encontrar tudo escuro, quando viram. Lá estava Aioros, bebendo vinho e devorando um sanduíche.

"Irmão? O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Ah! Oi! Acabou a comida em casa, e eu estou no turno da noite. Depois eu reponho o que comi aqui! Não queria incomodar vocês, por isso não avisei."

"Saia daqui", reclamou Marin. "Eu quero passar um tempo a sós com o Aioria aqui."

"Eu sei, eu sei", respondeu Aioros, recolhendo a metade do sanduíche e a caneca. Eu vou pro seu quarto, depois saio direto pro meu templo. Podem ficar à vontade, eu não sou uma criança."

Aioros carregou a louça para o quarto, que tinha contato com o corredor e a saída para a parte principal do templo. Marin suspirou e resolveu preparar uma omelete para eles.

"Ele realmente precisa ter mais bom senso."

"Mesmo assim", respondeu Aioria, sentando à mesa. "Ele estava certo sobre a rosa. Ele tem uma intuição muito boa mesmo. Dizem que ele sempre cumpria as missões com perfeição porque tinha um olhar muito aguçado. Nada diferente escapava dos olhos dele."

"Bem que ele podia usar esses olhos pra coisas mais úteis…"

A porta subitamente abriu-se, e Aioros apareceu, balançando a caixa com as rosas.

"Maninho! Vou emprestar isso de você! Até mais tarde! Divirtam-se!"

"Irmão, espere!"

Mas Aioros saiu correndo do templo, em direção a Sagitário. Aioria voltou para a cozinha e amaldiçoou o próprio destino. Marin simplesmente continuou fazendo as omeletes.

"É, você tem razão. Seu irmão tem um olhar muito aguçado pra qualquer coisa diferente."

"Ele… vai devolver as rosas. Ele não vai fazer nada louco com elas… vai?"

Marin tirou a máscara, sorrindo maldosamente.

"Você acha mesmo…?"

Aioria decidiu e levantou-se.

"É, você tem razão. Irmão, espere!"

Logo Aioria disparou escadas acima, atrás de Aioros. Marin lamentou sua noite perfeita, estragada pelo futuro cunhado. Famílias podiam ser bastante difíceis. Bem, logo Lithos e Garan também acordariam. Provavelmente eles apreciariam um café da manhã diferente. Pegou a tigela e quebrou mais dois ovos.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
